


UnderUs

by MoodyKitsune



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Bad Dreams, Deception, Dream and Reader are not an item, Dreamtale, Gen, I don't know, Named Reader, Panic Attacks, Parasites, Reader is Nightmare's, Space lingo, Stalking, Undercover, and if feels so good, bad memories, for the brothers not reader, i guess, might add a chapter, reunited, space, this was inspired by a series of tiktoks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyKitsune/pseuds/MoodyKitsune
Summary: You thought you'd escaped them.
Relationships: Dream/Reader (platonic), Nightmare/Reader, Pink/Reader, Purple/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Yellow/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	UnderUs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> So.
> 
> Among Us has been pretty popular and there have been all kinds of comics and animations and I got inspired. Specifically by @sweatersketches on TikTok. [Here.](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJ5K4orw/)

The soft hiss of the sliding door opening had always been one of your favorite noises this station made. The sound was especially a comfort now; it was an indicator to you that at least something was working on this blasted ship. You weren’t sure what was going on with today but things were going wrong left and right. Malfunction after malfunction after malfunction, making you wonder how this giant disaster zone had even made it past inspection! With oxygen systems on the frits, the Helmet Protocol had been put into effect. You didn’t mind too much, you supposed, the suits provided were actually quite comfortable and roomy. The helmets themselves completely obscured everyone’s features and it would be nearly impossible to tell everyone apart except that everyone had chosen a different color for their suits.

You’d chosen white. You’d had trouble picking out what color to wear so white, a culmination of all the colors, suited you just fine. Heh. Suit. The lights were on the fritz again so you’d volunteered to go check it out. You arrived and smiled to yourself as the doors hissed open, only for the wistful expression to fall right off your face, your entire body going cold in shock. Purple was there. That in and of itself wasn’t a problem. You considered Purple and his brother Yellow to be your friends. Purple was a taciturn and a bit sarcastic but his cutting wit made you laugh despite yourself. For a while, you’d thought that he didn’t like you, that is, until he’d made a joke under his breath to you after Green had finished dressing you down for asking a question that he’d thought was stupid.

You’d been feeling a bit down and embarrassed but the joke had surprised a laugh out of you and had lifted your spirit. His brother, Yellow, seemed to be the exact opposite of Purple. He was very friendly and you’d hit it off immediately. They were both skeleton monsters, their bones so white they seemed to be slightly luminescent. Yellow’s eyes were like his namesake, a pretty golden yellow while Purple’s eyes were a deep rich purple; also fitting.

So, no, seeing Purple wasn’t the problem. Seeing Purple standing over Green’s dead body? Now, that was a problem. Were those…tentacles coming out of his back?! Also, weren’t white anymore. In the poor lighting, they appeared as black as pitch. There was no doubt that Green was dead; that wasn’t how the head was supposed to be situated on the shoulders. You lifted your hands to cover your mouth only succeeding smacking them against the face-shield of your helmet. Purple turned to look at you. He wasn’t wearing his helmet and seeing his face now, it appeared his bones were made of some kind of goopy or inky substance. His left socket had a melted appearance so that he now he only looked at you with a single bright blue eye light in his left socket. His usual easy-going smirk had stretched into a broad, manic grin. He tilted his head, his lid lowering to half-mast over his working socket.

“Well, this is a real head-turning event, wouldn’t you say, White?” He purred at you.

You didn’t laugh.  
You ran.

Whipping your body around, you forced your trembling body to run. Turning a corner, your crashed into the opposite wall of the hallway but didn’t stop, didn’t look back. Don’t trip, don’t trip, don’t trip, keep your feet, don’t look back, don’t trip, don’t trip. You made it to the cafeteria, a splash of color caught your attention.

Yellow!

Oh, how were you going to tell him? How were you going to break the news that—  
You skidded to a halt as you got closer. The table had been in the way so you hadn’t seen Orange lay at his feet. Well, half of Orange’s suit lay at his feet, you weren’t sure where his top half was. Fine dust was scattered all over the floor around the bottom half of the suit that Orange used to wear. Yellow turned to look at you, looking mildly surprised; he wasn’t wearing his helmet either but his appearance hadn’t really changed, though his eye lights were smaller than usual. He blinked and glanced down at the massacre at his feet before looking up at you and smiling in that reassuring way he always did, “Don’t worry, White, we’ll have this cleaned up for you in no time!” He cheerily reassured you. You were frozen yet again but this time your body would not let you run; you were rooted in place.

Yellow gave you an assessing look, “Stars, you’re out of breath, have you been running?” He approached, his look morphing into concern and all you could do is watch as he drew closer, tilting your head to look up at his face. He reached forward and very gently removed your helmet, setting it down on a nearby table. Turning back, he touched the side of your face tenderly before his gaze travelled over your head and beyond you, his gold eye lights rolling in their sockets.

“Really, Brother, I told you if you’re going to court her, you can’t terrify her. I understand it amuses you, but look at the state of them!” He chided. You could hear Purple approach from behind you but you were still unable to move, unable to speak. You simply shuddered uselessly as you felt something wrap around your middle, lift, and gently pull you back. You remain unwillingly docile as Purple uses his tentacles to pull you into his arms so he could carry you princess-style.

“Aw, did I scare you that bad?” He cooed and leaned forward bumped his teeth against your forehead, the tender and loving gesture at complete odds with the horrifying situation, “Don’t worry, now that it’s just us, I’ll have all the time out of this world to make it up to you.”

You gasp into wakefulness, sitting bolt upright in your bunk. You look around feverishly and for a moment you’re back there. Back on that station. Back in their control. Slowly, your waking brain started taking in details that were different from your old quarters. Your breathing slows and your heartbeat finally settles down, but you’re still left unsettled. You practice the breathing exercises your therapist had given you to try and center yourself before getting up. There was no way you were getting back to sleep. After Purple and Yellow had murdered everyone else on board and taken over the station, they’d sequestered you in their shared quarters while they did as Yellow had promised and started cleaning up.

You’d managed to get the door open and get to the escape pods, making your escape. The last you’d seen of the brothers; they’d been watching your pod fly away. You’re pretty sure you saw Yellow waving at you. You’d been picked up by another ship and reported all that had happened. When they’d sent a crew to investigate, your old station had been missing, without a trace. You’d been shipped to one of the headquarters on planet and admitted into therapy and only given assignments on the surface. Grounded. You’d been doing well but you’d soon yearned to fly again. It’d been a year. You were among the stars again. Finally. You did your morning exercises and stretches, showered and approached your bed to stare down at your suit. You’d chosen white again. You took a deep breath and nodded once before suiting up. White was your color and no pair of homicidal maniac brothers was going to change that!

You finally exited your quarters and made your way to the cafeteria. One of your new crewmates was already there, sitting down looking at their data pad. The color of their suit made you pause, your stomach flipping. They’d chosen yellow. You took a deep breath, getting a better look at them, a reptilian monster with impressive looking spikey frills on their head. You pushed yourself into motion again, clearing your throat. They looked up, amber eyes focusing on you. You smiled and waved, “Hello, Yellow. Hope you slept well.” You greeted.

They didn’t respond for a moment before nodding, “Yes. Thank you.”

You stood for a moment, wondering if that was all and when they returned their attention back to their data pad you found a seat at a table nearby and waited quietly, not wanting to disturb them again. Off to a great start! The rest of your crewmates started trickling in. You greeted them as they came in and claimed seats. Pink came and sat next to you after asking if it was alright.

“Of course. How did you sleep?”

“Well, thanks! How about you? Sweet dreams?”

You paused, “Uh…”

“Oh dear,” she looked at you with concern, “Not so sweet?”

“It’s alright, it might just be jitters.”  
“Oh, is this your first assignment?”

“U-uh…no—”

“Oh, you didn’t hear?” A male voice broke in.

Purple was standing in front of you. You froze.

“Rude.” Pink chided, glaring up at the blonde human in the purple suit.

“Whatever. Hey, White, is it true that the last crew you were with was massacred and you’re the sole survivor?” He asked brazenly.

You gaped up at him. The silence in the room was heavy. Pink said something but there was a ringing in your ear and they sounded like they were trying to speak under water. Something heavy landed on your shoulder, startling you and making you look up. Yellow was standing in front of you now, their large claw on your shoulder, staring down at you. They tilted their reptilian head inquisitively.

“—can’t just ask that, what is wrong with you?” Pink was snapping. She’d apparently driven Purple away and he was now sitting at another table, his hands up, looking slightly annoyed.

“Geez, calm down.” He snarked.

“I’ll calm down when you close your mouth and keep it that way!” Pink snarled back aggressively.

“Well, looks like you’re all getting to know each other already.” A new voice boomed. In strode Red, a rather imposing golden skinned woman with glowing embers for eyes and flaming hair. Behind her, holding a crate was a thin dark-skinned human man in a green suit.

“Let’s try not to rip each other’s throats out on the first day, though, shall we?” She chuckled as Green moved further into the large room and set the crate on the table. Red was looking at you speculatively as she worked to calm your breathing; you didn’t know how long you’d been sitting there freaking out but the day had barely started and you already exhausted.

“You need some more time, White?” Red asked finally.

Pink had reclaimed their seat next to you and Yellow was no sitting on your opposite side. He’d since released you so Pink was free to rub your bath soothingly. You sent her a grateful look before returning your gaze to Red and shaking your head, “I’ll pull through.” You assured her.  
Red said nothing for a moment before nodding once, “Alright, then.” Turning to the group as a whole she placed her hands on her hips, “Well, good morning folks. Some of you are experienced workers and some of you are new at this. Since there’s a mix of you, we’ll go through the motions of orientation. First things first, I trust you all have your Cards on you…”

Orientation came and went and you all were assigned a data pad. It was bigger than the one you’d seen Yellow reading earlier and they were color-coded to make things simple. The pads helped keeping track of tasks, communication, and navigating the ship. There was plenty to do to help keep the ship afloat so you all got to it pretty quickly. Pink stuck closely to you and you two chatted while you worked. Some of the tasks, you two had to do separately but you soon drifted back together. The first day was amazing. You hadn’t expected to connect with anyone. You would have been fine but Pink was pretty irresistible and you had to admit that finding a fast friend was a relief.

You had a fast friend in—

No. Stop it. No. Don’t taint this. You mentally waved away intrusive thoughts and dialed back. They were having their lunch break. Yellow had mutely settled with you two and you both greeted him readily. He nodded mutely in response. You hadn’t been sure at first with Purple, but it seemed he didn’t…not like you after all…?

Just like.

STOP. IT.

“You okay?” Pink inquired, tilting her head.

You took a deep, bracing breath and nodded, “Yeah. Uh, just intrusive thoughts. I’ll be okay.” You smiled weakly at her

“Oh, ugh, aren’t those the worst? It’s like, ‘No brain, I don’t want to know what will happen if I disengage the airlock!’”

You gaped at her before sputtering out a laugh.

“…you’d get sucked into space.” Yellow commented quietly.

You both look at him before cracking up together, Pink slamming her fist on the table boisterously.

“That, I would, Yellow! Thanks!” Pink wheezed.

At his look of consternation, you patted his shoulder, struggling with your own mirth, “We’re not laughing at you, Yellow, don’t worry.”

He blinked at you and his expression eased before he nodded once again and returned to his data pad. All in all, it was a good day. A really good day.

At least, you’d gotten one. Good. Day.

“White, glad I found you. Have you seen Green?” You turned from the telescope you’d just finished aligning and looked up at Red. You could see yourself reflected in the visor of her helmet. Things hadn’t been going so smoothly today. Things had been malfunctioning, most notably, the oxygen levels. This of course prompted a Helmet Protocol, so now all of you were running around in full suits for your safety. It meant you couldn’t see anyone’s face clearly but the suit colors made everyone easy to identify. Communications had also been on the fritz. You’d had trouble seeing what your tasks were since they weren’t uploading onto your data pad. You’d memorized a few, though, so you were getting those tone.

You shook her head at Red, “No, I haven’t, I’m sorry. It’s been a bit hectic today, hasn’t it?”

Red growled in frustration, “I don’t know why they don’t just retire these old stations…” She shook her head, “No matter. Keep an eye out, yeah?” She started walking away with long ground-eating strides.

“Okay!” You called and turned back to the telescope. Seeing that it was aligned properly you turned to head to your next task. You were heading to the Specimen Room when the lights cut out. You stopped short and frowned, looking up. What was going on today? This was almost like…

No. No, it’s not like that. It couldn’t possibly be.

Your data pad beeped at you and you pulled it out and looked at it. Looks like comms were back up. See, nothing to worry about! Nothing at all to worry about. Things are fine! You took a deep breath, steadying breath and continued on your way. You had just finished the Specimen Room when the lights suddenly went out. You jumped with a soft exclamation when it happened. Scrambling a little, you reached up and flicked your helmet light on. It seemed to barely put a dent in the inky darkness but it was better than nothing.

Pulse hammering in your neck, you hurried towards the door to go to your next only to run into someone when the doors opened. You screamed as you were grabbed roughly.

“Shut up! Shut up!” A harsh, but familiar voice snapped.  
“P-Purple?”

“Yeah, who else would it be. Stars, you’re slow.”

Anger helped you focus, “Don’t call me that, Purple. I can barely see and you startled me.”

“Ugh, whatever. Have you seen Blue?” He waved you off.

You let it go for now and shook your head, “No. I was in here alone. Red was looking for Green, have you seen them?”

“What am I his keeper?” Purple replied harshly.

You frowned behind your face shield, not that he could see your expression, “No more than I am Blue’s.” You replied tightly, “What is your problem with me? You’ve been rude for no reason. Did I do something to offend you?” You asked, knowing full well you didn’t, you’d never seen him before in your life.

He’d turned to leave but no stopped and turned back towards you. He didn’t say anything for a long time and being unable to see what expression he was wearing made you nervous. He finally spoke, “This is somehow your fault. I know it.”

You gaped, “Excuse you? Actually, never mind, there is no excuse for you. What galvanic leaps led you to that idiotic conclusion?”

He took a step towards you and you felt butterflies flutter in your stomach, “I’ve been doing this for a while, you know. Everything has been fine and dandy. And then I hear about a crewmember who was the sole survivor. Why the hell were you the only one to make it, hm? Why did they even approve you to do off-world duties again?” He’d been advancing as he grilled you until you were backed against the wall just outside the Specimen Room. Instinctively you put your hands up as if to keep him at bay not only physically but his words too.

It hadn’t been your fault! You hadn’t known that almost everyone you knew would be taken away and by the people you held with the highest esteem and affection. How could you have known? It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t your fault. Itwasntyourfault—

“For all we know, you’re the one who killed them all! What’s to stop you from doing it again, huh?” Purple was saying, “I’ll tell you what’ll stop you. A nice little space walk.” He hissed it at you.

Just then, Pink came around the corner, saw what was happening and came barreling forward, “You get away from her, Purple!” She snarled, “Ooh, I’m gonna kick you so hard they’re going to clock you as an asteroid in the next quadrant!”

Purple quailed in the face of Pink’s aggression, stumbling away from you. He started hurrying away but not before tossing over his shoulder, “You better watch you back, Pink, or White will stab you in it!” And then he was out of view and you were left trembling against the wall. Your legs didn’t seem to want to support your weight so you sank to the ground as Pink got to you. She crouched next you, her hand on your shoulder.

“I’m not—it’s not me. It’s not me. I won’t.” You panted, but no matter how fast you sucked in air, it didn’t seem to be enough.”

“White, you got to slow your breathing. Come on, honey, can you focus on my voice?” You tried, you really did so you didn’t notice as Yellow appeared, approaching the two of you. Pink glanced up and saw him. He stopped for a moment and stared at her, his helmet reflecting the two of them.

Pink frowned behind her own helmet up at the man before he realized he probably wanted to know what happened. She knew he was quiet, but honestly, he could just ask, “Looks like she’s having a panic attack.” She informed him before returning her attention to you. Yellow remained silent but moved closer and crouched as well, placing a hand on her other shoulder, rubbing circles as Pink walked your through five things you could see, four things you could touch, so on and so forth until she reached one.

You had started to feel better as a new presence approached you two. As Pink worked with you to calm you down, you’d discovered that Yellow come. They were both crouched on either side of you when Red reappeared and asked what happened.

“Purple happened.” Pink spat caustically, “Sent her into a full-blown panic attack. I don’t know what he said to her but he needs to steer clear.”

Red nodded, “Alright, alright. I’ll talk to him.” Red placated before turning her attention to you, “Looks like you finished all your tasks, think you can make it to your quarters?” She asked. Before you could answer, however, Yellow moved. His long arms swept you up and he stood easily. Red stared, “Huh. Well, alright then. That’ll work. You’ll take her to your quarters, Yellow?”

Yellow nodded silently and turned to leave, “Pink, you’ve still got tasks to finish. Yellow can handle it from here.”

“Awww….” Pink groaned. You smiled wanly inside your helmet and waved back at Pink who returned it before they were out of sight. Yellow was—surprise, surprise—quiet as he mad his way to the barracks. He stopped at your door, waited for you to unlock it and then stepped inside. Moving to your bunk he gently placed you down on it before reaching out and patting your shoulder comfortingly. It seemed to calm you even more and you took a deep, cleansing breath.

“Thank you, Yellow. I’ll be okay. Tomorrow will be better!” He pumped your fist enthusiastically.

Yellow nodded once before turning and leaving.

You blinked awake the next morning not remembering falling asleep. You frowned up at the ceiling of your quarters and sat up. You’d gotten out of your suit and into your sleep clothes and tucked yourself in but…when? The lighting in your room informed you that at some point, the Helmet Protocol had been lifted, so whatever was disrupting the oxygen yesterday had been fixed. You felt better than you had yesterday, which was good so you went through your morning routine and made your way to the cafeteria. You were the first one there, which surprised you; you’d thought Yellow would beat you here again. Now that you thought of it; it was very quiet.

You jumped as the lights went out abruptly, a moment later, the emergency lights activated but your field of view was severely impacted. Your stomach dropped and your heart was in your throat. You struggled to calm your breathing.

“Ah, there you are! Excellent, we just have one last minute cleanup to take care of and then we’ll be off!”

That voice. That cheerful voice.

No, no, no, no, nonononono—

You didn’t really want to turn to look at him. Maybe if you didn’t look, he’d disappear. Yeah, there was no way he could be on this ship. This was just all a delusion. It had to be. Your body turned despite all that and there he stood in his sunny glory, wearing a yellow suit. His bright yellow eye lights were big and his sockets crinkled in a wide, happy smile.

“Yellow.” You voice barely a whisper.

“In the flesh! Well, sort of.” He chuckled at his own joke and adjusted the burden he was holding. Your gaze dropped and your blood froze.

“P-Pink!” you cried and took to steps forward in your panic before pulling up short, your eye returning to Yellow’s anxiously.  
“Hm? Oh, yes! I found this prize running around! I’m so happy. Don’t worry, dear, she’s just unconscious. I’d never hurt what is mine. Isn’t that right brother?”

With a sharp inhale you tried diving to the side but something hooked around your middle and lifted you in the air. You shouted and struggled against the binding, your efforts doubling as something wrapped around your wrists and one of your legs. Your back was to him as you thrashed about in your effort to get away so you didn’t see the amused smile on Purple’s face as he watched you positively tire yourself out. And tire yourself out you most certainly did. It didn’t take long for you to finally sag in his grip, wheezing.

“Now, look what you’ve done.” Purple purred, pulling you into his arms, “Tuckered yourself right now, didn’t you?” he cradled you close and you stared up at him foggily, your body trembling in exhaustion and fright.

“Looks like you’ve been having so much fun, dear.” Yellow approached looking down at you as well, “But, it really is about time for us to be getting home.”


End file.
